The present invention relates generally to the field of presentation of trending information related to social networking activities.
Social networks are mechanisms widely used to connect people and information in logical and organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the users. Social networking systems include instant messaging (IM) services, short message services (SMS), web logs (blogs), web sites including community-based web sites, news feeds, email services, voice over internet protocol (VoIP), software phones, etc. Common mechanisms of sharing and processing information in social media include: (i) the inbox (for incoming email messages); (ii) the “wall” (a user's profile space where the user's content is displayed, and messages are posted for the user to see); (iii) activity-stream (see definition in the Definitions sub-section of the Detailed Description section below); (iv) timeline (a type of display listing events in chronological order in a social media virtual space, in which a user's content is organized and shown); and (v) user profile (a visual display of personal data associated with a specific user, or a customized desktop environment). These mechanisms enable users to rapidly share and gather information among other users in the social networks.